


Take Me Home

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: TVD - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena forced Katherine to take the cure, and she's sitting in a bar in another town angry when the last person she expects to ever see again shows up. Hopefully not too bad, please leave reviews!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bar Fight

It's been a few days now and I still don't feel like myself. I'm moping around, hardly interested in any parties that I usually love to attend. I sigh as I stare into the amber liquid that I've been absentmindedly swirling around in my glass for what seems like the last half hour or something. I scowl as the music starts to get louder, which for some reason seems to encourage this pathetic bulked up jock- I think his name was Ryan- and his buddies to start hitting on me. Normally I wouldn't mind someone hitting on me, but I'm just not in the mood anymore. The only reasons I ever liked having random guys hit on me was to help me feel more confident and to make him jealous. I really don't want anyone hitting on me besides him, the one man that I truly do love with everything in me. But now he's truly given up on me, given up on 'finding' his Katerina. Truth was I only hardened my emotions toward others, but somehow never him.

Now I'm human, 'precious' little Elena shoved the cure down my throat and Damon sacrificed me to Silas who bled me dry. He sucked the cure entirely from me and now I'm dying. I don't look like it yet though, thank goodness. Katherine was nothing but a facade, a mask put on to protect myself from the world... from Klaus. It was never fully me, I has shut my emotions off and the only reason I turned them back on was that Elijah had come back and just being that close to him once again sparked my emotions again.

The drunken college boy and his friends start circling me and the idiot has the nerve to put his slimy hand on my waist and the other he was reaching towards my thigh. I quickly slapped at his hand. The fool had the gall to laugh, "AHhaha, fiesty. I like it." He reached forward again and I went to slap him again. Why won't this idiot take a hint? Instead of laughing again he roughly grabbed my hand and shoved my back into the bar. I cry out in pain as he holds me back against the bar, preventing me from getting away.

"Let me go!" I push against his chest, feeling ready to let out my anger and punch him.

"I don't think so sweetheart." He laughs almost maniacally with his friends. I struggle against his grip, but my strength has already begun to fade.

"LET ME GO!" I demand, trying to keep my voice strong.

Suddenly the room is dead silent to my human ears. "I believe the lady asked you to let her go." the all too familiar and commanding voice of Elijah Mikealson filled the room and I swear my heart almost stopped.

"And who are you, her boyfriend or something?" He snorted and his buddies began to howl with laughter.

"Actually, I am." My eyes widen as I whip my head around so I can look at him. He has the smallest of smirks on his face, and I want to laugh at the frat boys surprised and infuriated expression.

"You've got to be kidding me, you're her boyfriend?" One of them snorted back a laugh. Ryan was eyeing Elijah who was dressed to the nines in one of his dark, classy suits. Instead of laughing I take full advantage of the welcome distraction and I slam my head forward and heatbutt him nice and hard. I quickly kick him in the leg when he stumbled back slightly and he falls to the ground.

"Now, was that necessary Katerina?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I certainly think so." Even though I'm virtually helpless now I still want to at least try to protect myself. "Boyfriend? Now where did that come from, here I thought you hated me."

In a split second he's in front of me and ever so gently he cups my cheek with one hand, soothing any anger in me in an instant. "I could never hate you Katerina, I was upset, angry even. But I never hated you." His voice is reassuring and soft. I lean into his touch and relax, this is Elijah- he won't hurt me.

"Please take me home 'Lijah." I quietly beg as I cover his hand with my own.


	2. Breakfast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished typing this up, hope it's not too bad...  
> Thanks MedusaSterling for asking me to continue, I wasn't sure where I was going to go with it but here it is. Suggestions for revision or other ideas are always welcome though! Hopefully I'll be able to continue..  
> Someone commented on the copy I have posted on Fanfiction.net that Kat isn't very snarky like she usually is, and I'm sorry to say I'm just not very good at writing that... I hope you all like anyways!

"MMMmhhhh" I mumble my content as I pull the silky sheets closer around me before wrinkling my nose in my groggy confusion. I don't remember going to bed or falling asleep. Suddenly I feel someone nuzzle their face into my neck while wrapping their arms around my waist and pulling me closer to them. I tense and take a deep startled breath through my nose, and instantly relax at the scent surrounding me before everything from the other day comes back in a flash.  
Elena. The cure. Being human. The bar and drunken idiots.  
Elijah...  
I finally blink my eyes open slowly and take in my surroundings as I relish the feeling of his arms around me. A small smile pulls at my lips and I carefully turn around in his arms so I can sneak a look at him uninterrupted while he's still asleep.  
He looks so at peace and almost vulnerable while he's asleep. Slowly I curl myself into his chest and close my eyes again sleepily.  
After a while I began to feel more awake, and a I had an idea as I began to feel hungry as well.. why not make breakfast? As gently as I can I disentangle myself from Elijah and stand up. Looking down I realized I was still in yesterday's clothes minus my jacket and shoes. Glancing over to the chair I noticed Elijah's white shirt was carefully draped over the back of a chair. Being as quiet as I could I peel off my dirty shirt from yesterday and drop it in an almost hidden basket for laundry. My jeans still felt and looked fine so I slipped on his shirt and buttoned a few of the buttons before silently padding out and down to the kitchen which I was glad to find was miraculously fully stocked with anything I may need or want to eat.  
Now, where could I find a cookbook? This is one of those things I don't let anyone else know, I actually enjoy cooking and if I wasn't being hunted down for the last five hundred years I might have opened my own restaurant or maybe my own fashion store.. The choices were almost endless now, but first I would have to get a real identity established. A sigh escaped my lips, I am so going to miss compulsion. Why the heck can't I find--- oh... I purse my lips, I had been almost ready to scream in frustration but it was in plain sight. Shaking my head in annoyance I pull the cookbook off the shelve and flip through it, stopping almost immediately when I saw the recipe for pancakes. That actually sounds really good right now... Why not, it's pretty simple.  
After making sure the recipe was set out I scurried around the kitchen pulling what I needed before mixing the ingredients.  
When I had the first ones on the griddle I began to zone out again. All of this might overwhelm anyone else, but I'm Katherine Pierce. I've always been stronger than people give me credit for. I flicked my gaze in the direction I'd come from as my mind drifted to what Elijah had done and said last night.  
He'd called himself my boyfriend...  
I've spent the last five hundred years running from his psycho brother, never getting to tell Elijah how I really felt. I didn't want to run away from him, even though it sounded like he was against me when I overheard him speak to Klaus. I had still trusted him but Trevor was adamant that I leave and at the time he was stronger than I was so I complied. But not before leaving a letter in my bedside table for Elijah, telling him everything and how I regretted not having the chance to tell him my fears. That Trevor insisted that I leave immediately and I would have been no match for him should I have resisted. What would it have been like had I stayed with him all those years ago? Would Klaus have left me alone? Would I have been turned into a vampire or would I have grown old and died? Whatever the case I am alive now, and I have a feeling Elijah won't let Klaus near me again. Or Elena, hopefully...  
What on earth is that smell? I snap out of my thoughts and my eyes lock onto my burning pancakes and I bite back the panic as I quickly and grudgingly scrape off all of my burned food. Even when he's not here he can still distract me enough for me to ruin something. Shaking my head I barely hold back a giggle.  
"Good-morning Katerina." I look over in surprise, I was used to hearing people approach from like a mile away.. though Elijah's always been good at sneaking up on me...  
"Good-morning Elijah, how did you sleep?" I smile as he moves to lean on the counted next to me while I finish cleaning my mess and salvaging what I could.  
"Quite well with you next to me." He tilts his head at me and I turn around to loop my arms around his neck.  
"Is that so, Mr.Mikaelson?" I tease.  
"It is, Miss Petrova." his hand moves to rest on my waist and I can't help but let out that giggle.   
"What's so funny?" His smile grows and I continue giggling.  
"Oh, nothing." I shake my head slightly before taking a risk and leaning up to kiss him full on the lips which he reciprocated immediately. Slowly we pulled back and I bite my lip, nervousness flooding in. Elijah reaches out and gently brushes my hair back from my face, and after a moment he simply cradles my cheek while using the pad of his thumb to brush across it lovingly. My nervousness all but flees and I feel something else in the pit of my stomach.   
"I love you Katerina Petrova." my breath catches in my throat as he says the words I'd been dreaming I'd hear the last five hundred years. Not Klaus giving me my freedom, but Elijah confirming his love for me.  
"I love you too Elijah Mikaelson." my voice comes out soft and almost breathy but he still smiles before pressing his lips to mine once more for a shorter kiss this time before my stomach decided to ruin the moment and growl at me.  
I can't help the blush that creeps into my cheeks as I pull away and pick up the remnants of my cooking, at least I'd saved some. I'll have to remember not to check out while I'm cooking from now on. "Sorry."  
"No need Katerina, you're human now. You need to eat human food now." His smile is encouraging and I move to take a seat at the counter to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.. Not a really good ending for a chapter.. I just couldn't figure out where to end this and decided that this was a decent place as any.


	3. A Small Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine has a bit of a meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but hopefully still good. I will try to get more written soon.  
> Thanks for the great suggestions MedusaSterling! I hope you like it.

While I finished eating Elijah went upstairs to shower, so I took the time while cleaning up the gigantic mess I'd made of the kitchen to think about everything again. Not zoning out this time, nothing for me to ruin even if I did. I think..  
How on earth am I supposed to survive now? I made quite a few allies, but almost if not more enemies as well. Not only that, even if I like to cook I still can't cook. I mean I found that out this morning after not trying to cook for five hundred freaking years; I didn't need to before.  
I'm beginning to feel panicked and back myself away from the counter and land up nearly tripping backwards into a chair by the island counter where I'd just eaten breakfast. My hand covers my mouth as I concentrate on trying to keep my breathing calm. I'm quickly failing as I am near hyperventilating and my eyes are filling with water.  
Suddenly Elijah is in front of me again, already dressed in a suit. "Katerina." His hands are cupping my cheeks are forcing me to look at him. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm gonna die. Do you know how many people hate me? Your brother is at the top of that very long list." I choke out only a fraction of my problems. "Shhh.." He pulls me into his arms and calmly brushes his hand along the back of my head in a soothing motion. "Katerina I will do everything in my power to protect you. I will not anyone, let alone my brother harm you."  
Slowly my breathing returns to normal and I am no longer panicking. However, I am nervous about something else entirely.  
"Elijah.."   
"Yes?" He pulls back, but intertwines one of his hands with mine.  
I look down and stare at our hands. "What are we uh, am I to you? You said you want to be with me, but you also left me." He opens his mouth in surprise, about to respond but I cut him off a tear already rolling down my cheek. " I know all about Tatia, and the witch Celeste. Do you actually want me or am I some kind of replacement in a sick and twisted fantasy? Do you love me, Katerina Petrova?" my voice is thick and I'm barely holding myself together so soon after having what I am pretty sure was a panic attack. I don't think I've had one in years. His hand grasps my chin and forces me to look up at him, through my tear filled eyes I see the way his is looking at me. He is clearly upset, love shines in his eyes and something else I can't quite identify.  
"I love you Katerina Petrova, It was long ago that I stopped loving Tatia and Celeste. It was another lifetime, one I want to leave in the past. You are the one I love, and you are nothing like them. You are beautiful, full of fight and you care about more than just yourself."  
"How can you say that? I've killed so many people just so I didn't die."  
"It's only natural to protect yourself, most of what you did you did because my brother wanted you hunted down. Many would do the same in your position."   
He stops to wipe away the few stray tears I didn't realize had even fallen before he continues. " I love you, I always have. And I want to be with you."  
"But how long will that last? I'm human and eventually I'm going to die, I don't want to hurt you like that." My sarcastic nature creeps in a bit.  
"I don't care about that. I can have every witch we know look for something to help you, to keep you from dying. But for the time being, you will need to relax. Please Katerina, trust me."  
I nod and he wraps his arms around me once more, he seems to almost always know what to say.


	4. A Sweet Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment after Katherine has gotten cleaned up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this wrote up so quickly, wow. Hope you like it and it's good.  
> Anyways, I decided to continue writing to help make up for how short the last chapter was, although this is short as well I though it'd be nice to add a sweet moment.

After I recovered from my stupid meltdown I left Elijah downstairs while I went upstairs to shower and get dressed again. Looking around the lavish bathroom I opened a cupboard and pulled out some towels for my body and hair and set them on the counter next to the shower. Taking a deep breath I shed my clothes and turned the water on, making sure it was warm enough before stepping in. While I am scrubbing off all the grime and sweat I hear the door open quietly and the sound of a bag being set down before the person leaves again. All without a word. Confused I peak past the shower curtain to see a duffel bag by the door, which confuses me further. I decide to shrug it off and see what's in it after I finish my shower. Man, this shower is so much better than the one at my apartment.  
Once I'm finished and shut off the water I carefully step out onto the bath mat and reach for a towel. I freeze for a moment when I catch my reflection in the large mirror above the sinks. I'm covered in bruises. Most are from Elena and Damon, they hate me almost as much as Klaus. Quickly I jolt out of my staring session and towel dry off as fast as I can and once I pull on my underwear and bra I decide to finally sneak a peek at the mysterious duffle bag.   
I unzipped it slowly and was pleasantly surprised to find clothes from my apartment inside. Elijah must have snuck over and grabbed them for me. I smile as I pull out one of my favorite dresses. It's one of my favorites because Elijah seems to really like it on me. It's black on the sides with the middle being the same color green as the dress I'd worn back when I was human and we talked about love, and it had flecks of gold splattered throughout the beautiful green. That's why this green is one of my absolute favorite colors.   
After sliding the dress on I pull out the make-up bag from the duffel and proceed to do my hair and makeup. By now I'd perfected my routine so it only took minutes instead of hours. Quietly I leave the bathroom after putting my stuff away and sneak in the direction I believe Elijah's study is in. Carefully I peek my head in through a doorway and see him silently reading a book and facing away from me. As quietly as a human could I sneak over and put my hands over his eyes from behind. He simply smiles, "Guess who?" I whisper.  
"Hhhm." I can tell he's pretending to think about it, "Rebekah?"  
"No." I giggle.  
"Elena?"  
"No! Definitely not!" he laughs at my response, and suddenly he's somehow managed to pull me from behind the chair to sit across his lap; his book forgotten on the end table.  
"My sweet Katerina." He smiles at my surprise before pulling me into a kiss. We sit there for who know how long, just being locked in each others embrace, kissing and laughing together.


End file.
